Confesión
by Gozihr Izaro
Summary: Se lo suficiente de ti como para enamorarme, te pienso tanto que me he aprendido de memoria tus rasgos, has puesto mi mundo de cabeza, y me provocas emociones y sentimientos tan fuertes que simplemente ya no puedo callarlos por más tiempo...


_**Me gustas…**_

 _ **.**_

 _Quisiera decirte estás palabras de frente, pero me temo que esto es algo en lo que no logro ser valiente._

 _Es una situación poco común, ¿no te parece? Generalmente es el chico quien deja cartas y notas en el casillero de la chica, sin embargo, aquí estoy yo, escribiéndote lo que no tengo el valor de decirte a la cara._

 _Que me gusta que seas alto, que me gusta tu desordenado cabello castaño, que me gusta tu verde mirada y tus labios delgados. Que me gusta el sonido de tu voz y los gestos que haces con las manos al contar algo, que me gusta tu humor y tu sarcasmo, que me gusta tu manera de ser y tu amor por los animales, que me gusta el brillo de tus ojos y la manera en que tus manos pueden crear arte al dibujar…_

 _Me arriesgaría a decir que me gusta todo de ti, pero eso sería altanero de mi parte, nadie puede saber todo de alguien; aunque yo te conociera por muchos años y fuera tu amiga y no solamente una chica que te espía desde hace varios meses, sé que aun así no te podría conocer del todo._

 _Pero se lo suficiente de ti como para enamorarme, a diferencia de ti no soy muy buena dibujando, pero te pienso tanto que creo que he aprendido de memoria la forma de tu nariz y el número de pecas de tu rostro, incluso podría delinear la cicatriz casi invisible de tu mentón con los ojos cerrados… mis pensamientos te dibujan con una dolorosa exactitud cada que cierro mis ojos._

 _Me gustas, y a pesar de la poca probabilidad, casi escasa, casi inexistente, de que me llegues a corresponder, no puedo evitar que me gustes._

 _Y me asusta tanto saber que leerás esta confesión, pues ¿qué méritos tengo yo para aspirar a tu cariño? Ninguno, me temo, a tus ojos no existo, a tus ojos soy nadie, y si existo, solo soy una chica más, una patética chica mucho menor que tú, posiblemente una niña inmadura que tiene un flechazo y que te escribe por ello. Porque yo solo tengo 16 y tú tienes 20, que excusa tan vieja y tan patética, pero aunque a muchos no les parezca importante, a mí me parece un abismo enorme esos cuatro años que nos separan, estoy convencida que debido a ellos, ni siquiera me notarás._

 _Además está la relación alumna-profesor, en realidad se bien que tú no eres un profesor como tal, que solo eres un estudiante de ingeniería asombrosamente inteligente que suple a nuestro profesor de física cuando él no puede venir, pero aun así, al menos en mi escuela tú eres visto como un profesor, que gran escándalo se armaría y que problemas te causaría si como alumna que soy, te insinuara algo, o simplemente te dijeras palabras tan inocentes como las de esta carta, que me gustas, me gustas como nadie nunca._

 _Yo no quiero causarte problemas, pero ya no puedo mantener este sentimiento callado, porque desde que te apareciste en mi vida, desde que entraste por esa puerta, has puesto mi mundo de cabeza. Jamás me había importado nada que se me pudiera considerar infantil o inmadura, hasta que te conocí a ti, la verdad es que toda mi vida siempre anduve huyendo de las responsabilidades hasta que te encontré, me haces querer ser una mejor persona y eso también me gusta._

 _Pero no solo por eso me gustas, me gusta tu manera de bromear, cada una de tus muecas y tu sonrisa, tus suspiros cuando crees que nadie te observa, tus manías, todas y cada una de ellas, desde que llevas a todos lados un cuaderno de dibujo, hasta que firmas tus trabajos con la sombra de un dragón._

 _Me gustas. Cada aspecto de ti me gusta y si te observo tanto, (tanto que podrías demandarme por acoso) es porque intento buscarte algún defecto, algo que haga que este sentimiento de atracción que siento por ti muera y no se convierta en algo más que a la larga quizá me lastime._

 _Yo no quería que me gustaras, no quería que me gustara nadie, pero tú me gustaste, te metiste en mis pensamientos y en mis sentimientos de una manera terriblemente profunda, venciste a mi orgullo, yo que aseguraba que jamás iba a caer ante nadie, que creía era una tontería enamorarse. Me venciste aunque ni siquiera sabías que me enfrentabas, y aunque deseo odiarte por ello, no lo logró y todas mis estrategias para dejar de quererte hasta ahora no ha dado resultados, cada cosa que encuentro de ti, solo hace que me gustes un poco más, y es difícil callar estos sentimientos._

 _Me gustas, y no dejas de gustarme, me gustas, y tengo que hacer algo al respecto, pero no sé qué. No sé qué hacer, tengo miedo. Tengo miedo de decirte que me gustas y que me digas que me aleje, tengo miedo de alejarme por mi cuenta, sin el corazón roto, pero con la duda eterna de que podría pasar._

 _Quizá sea cierto que tenemos toda una vida por delante y que en un futuro miraremos al pasado cuestionándonos como pudimos hacer tantas tonterías en nuestra juventud, quizá algún día me arrepienta de haberte escrito está carta y haber terminado con el corazón roto, o quizá no._

 _Esos días pertenecen aún al futuro, hoy, la vida me parece demasiado corta como para seguir queriéndote en silencio, como para no decirte y confesarte lo que siento, aunque me falte el valor para decirte todo esto de frente…_

 _¡Al carajo las consecuencias! ¡Al diablo con todo eso!_

 _Sí, tengo miedo. Tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar, de tu reacción cuando sepas que soy yo quien te ha escrito esta carta, pero aunque me falte el valor de decirte todo esto a la cara, no me quedaré callada… lo que sea que pase como resultado es mejor que la nada que he soportado todos estos meses de silencio. Lo que sea que decidas decirme, gracias por el huracán de sentimientos que me has hecho sentir desde que te conozco._

 _Y no tengo mucho que ofrecerte, a fin de cuentas solo soy una chica completamente perdida, no sé lo que hago ni a donde voy, pero si una mañana pudiera abrir los ojos y ver los tuyos, sabría donde quedarme._

 _Me gustas Hipo, te quiero._

 _Firma: Mérida…_


End file.
